<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>future by ochamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927905">future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon'>ochamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, RoLu - Freeform, Self Loathing, ft rare pairs week 2020, future rogue mentions, this made me sad to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d often tell him,“You are not your future self, you’re you.” But he struggled to believe it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ft rare pairs week 2020!<br/>day 7: future :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rogue stared at his dishevelled reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Blank eyes stared back at him and he hated it. He saw Future Rogue in front of him, it was almost taunting. That monster was <em>him.</em> That was the inevitable future and it haunted him.</p><p>It seemed unfair. And hopeless. There was no way to change this, Rogue was no fool - you cannot change what is meant to be.</p><p>Guilt gnawed at his heart as he turned his head to the open door that led to his bedroom. In his bed was Lucy. </p><p>She shouldn’t be there. She shouldn’t be with him of all people. He didn’t understand why. He didn’t want to hurt her so why?</p><p>Why did the future him want to end her life so bad. It made his blood boil at his own self.</p><p>If that was what the future held, then he’d rather die. He would rather endure endless torture than hurt his beloved. </p><p>He stared at her sleeping form and he felt her throat choke up. She was <em>so </em>beautiful and pure. What was she doing wasting that on him?</p><p>She often told him, “You are <em>not </em>your future self, you’re you.” But he struggled to believe it.</p><p>He replayed the words in his head like a mantra, desperately trying to stop himself from spiralling into the emptiness.</p><p>His fists clenched at his sides. He didn’t deserve her. </p><p>Lucy deserved a man who was wholeheartedly good; who didn’t have a creeping darkness within him and someone who didn’t attempt to murder her.</p><p>Lucy took his breath away, and she melted away his anxieties and doubts. He would do <em>anything </em>for her. So, it tore him up inside that he wasn’t enough for her. He would never be.</p><p>It didn’t matter what he did now. The damage was done. He knew that Lucy would probably get mad at him if she was awake right now. She would probably hit him on the head for being ‘stupid’.</p><p>Reluctantly, he crawled back into his bed and the warm that radiated off her calmed his raging heart a little.</p><p>Nights like these were the worst. He loathed himself with everything that he had. And on nights like these, he held her a little tighter and pulled her a little closer. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>